


The truth is underneath the surface.

by manomayakosha



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Denial/Acceptance of feelings, F/M, Feelings, Help me I don't know what else to tag, Not siblings at all, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, What-If, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manomayakosha/pseuds/manomayakosha
Summary: What would happen if the only thing you knew about yourself was indeed a lie?





	The truth is underneath the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered what would happen if in the end Jane and Roman weren't siblings at all. They grew up together in the orphanage, they stayed together until Remi took her mission. They were sure about their blood: brother and sister, Remi and Roman. But then Jane zipped Roman and both their memories were gone. They thought they were siblings. _But_.
> 
> I've only written stories some years ago and I'm not really used to so I hope you enjoy this and bear with me.  
> This being said, have fun reading and please don't be too harsh. Thank you! ♥
> 
>  **Notes**  
>  \- This is set after Episode 10 (Season 2).  
> \- Everything that happened before this episode doesn't change from the series itself.  
> \- It starts of the day after Roman was brought to the FBI - one night after talking to Jane in the interrogation room.

It was like any other day at the FBI for Jane. The elevator's doors just opened and she was going to finish her coffee before starting to work. She didn't even reach the first line of desks that Patterson popped out of the blue.

“Ehi Jane, sorry, I need to talk to you.” She said concerned.

“Ehi. What's going on?”

“We should talk in private. Follow me.”

Jane nodded. She threw in the bin the last drop of coffee and started to follow Patterson around “Is this about Roman?” She said.

“I'll tell you, just wait. I don't want anyone to hear.” To Jane's eyes, Patterson started to be suspicious but they kept walking until they reached one of the interrogation rooms that wasn't used at that time. Jane wasn't able to not look concern while Patterson unlocked her pad, clicking things around. “You need to see this.” She turned her pad around for Jane. There was some kind of result on it that Jane couldn't really understand.

“What am I looking at? Science isn't my area of expertise.”

“These are the results of the exams I did on Roman. Jane… DNA doesn't match.”

“What?”

“He's not your brother.”

“That's… that's impossible. He said he's my brother. Shepherd said the same thing.”

“Well, they were both wrong. DNA doesn't match so that's impossible. Blood doesn't lie.” She said. “Do you want me to tell the others?”

Jane wasn't looking good, her face was pale and her eyes were dim. “No- I… I'll tell Roman first and then we can talk with the team. Sorry I- need to-” She looked lost for a moment, she wasn't even looking at Patterson anymore like she was unable to. Patterson just nodded silently and left the room, leaving Jane alone.

—

Roman's cell was quite empty: there was only his bed. Walls were gray like the rest of the room and the light was a bright white neon that could burn the eye of whoever was looking at it. He was wearing a dark gray shirt and pants of the same color. Everything was gray. Even his face looked a bit dark and lost. His eyes were always looking sore like he had anger and pain all over his skin. When Jane entered the room, Roman was lying down looking at the ceiling. The sound of the automatic doors quickly reached his ears and he sat up. Jane approached silently with a thin smile on her lips “Ehi Roman” She said, her voice sounded croaky.

Something was wrong and it was written all over her face. Roman couldn't deny seeing it and stood up. “Ehi.” In between him and Jane, there was a thick glass, like Roman was some kind of animal you needed to be protected by. He moved near to it anyway. “What's happening?” He could read her like a book, as simple as that.

“I need to tell you something.” She looked serious.

Roman took a long breath and nodded. “I guess they figured out what to do with me.” He sounded weary.

Jane shrugged. “No, I-” She didn't know how to tell what Patterson discovered. Was she even ready? She had to. “Patterson gave me your results.” She was looking right into his eyes. “You-” Her voice died.

“I?” Roman was confused, he was almost panicking like something really wrong was going on.

“We're not siblings. I mean… blood-related. Our DNA doesn't match. Everything you told me before losing your memory was incorrect.” Her eyes rolled down like she was unable to stand his reaction. “I don't know how. You had your memories, you remembered when we were young. Still, you didn't know.”

Roman's eyes suddenly changed from panic to blank confusion. “That's impossible. I- I wouldn't have said a lie about being your brother, would I?” His voice sounded gravelly. “If it's true… maybe it was Shepherd's plan all along? Me telling you that we were blood. To give you something to relate to?” Roman was trying hard to remember, his eyes squeezed for a second but nothing came to his mind. “I- I'm sorry, I'm trying to remember but…”

“I don't know.” Jane was confused too. “I remember something from when I was young. I remember you. But it's all shattered, I've pieces of memories I can't fully recall.” She was trying really hard to be the anchor he needed right now. “It changes nothing, Roman. I'll help you. I'll be here for you. I'm not leaving you alone.” She raised her left hand and pressed it against the glass. “I promised you.” She looked worried but she meant every word.

Roman briefly nodded, even though you could easily read the confusion in his eyes - but he was trusting Jane, that's for sure. “Ok.” It was just a whisper. He raised his left hand and pressed it against the wall. Between their hands, there was just that tick, cold, glass. He couldn't say a word, but his eyes were silently asking not to be left alone.

Jane smiled and nodded. “I'll go and talk to the team now. They have to know.” Her hand stayed there some seconds more and then she moved it away. “I'll be back soon.” She promised.

Roman didn't talk at all, he was unable to say a word. He stared at her and nodded briefly again. Jane took a deep breath and then she moved towards the door, leaving Roman alone. He kept his eyes on her shoulders until the last second when the door locked again. The silence inside his cage was heavy to carry like the news Jane just gave him.


End file.
